


Gasoline

by garrideb



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Hallucinations, Iron Man: Director of SHIELD, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: A comics fanvid set during the run onIron Manwhen Tony was the Director of SHIELD, had his Extremis powers, and was frequently hallucinating the ghosts of his dead friends.The song is "Gasoline" by Halsey.





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was made for Sineala and Wett, who won a vid from me in the StonyTrumpsHate auction. Sineala was the one with the fantastic idea of matching this song to this run of comics!
> 
> I didn't really keep track of which comics ended up in this vid, but if you want to know which comic a particular image is from, feel free to ask.

View on [DreamWidth](https://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/59775.html) | [Tumblr](http://almondmocha.tumblr.com/post/170557284558/view-on-dreamwidth-ao3-song-gasoline-by-halsey)

View on YouTube (subtitles available!):

or view on Vimeo (password is "Steve"):


End file.
